


花轿【车车】

by atuo



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atuo/pseuds/atuo
Kudos: 2





	花轿【车车】

段宜恩搞不清楚现在的状况。

一个所谓的alpha，躺在他家的沙发上，发情了？

自己不会出错，这个满脸通红浑身汗津津的人，正在散发出非常香甜的奶油香气，这种味道再怎么说都不会属于一个alpha吧？

段宜恩看着眼前已经掉马的omega难耐地蹭着沙发，衬衣的扣子只剩下一颗还系着，胸前裸露的白色肌肤看起来相当滑腻。裤子也松松垮垮的卡在那里，低得隐约看得到耻骨，而王嘉尔受不住折磨，用屁股蹭来蹭去，裤子又有往下的趋势。

辛辣的味道在空气中蔓延开来，段宜恩的额头也开始冒汗。每天都用信息素隐藏剂隐藏自己不太好闻的气味，并不代表自己看到一个美味可口的omega能够不为所动。耳朵里充斥着王嘉尔的低喘，听得出他在努力压抑，但是没有用。

段宜恩走上前，伸出手触碰王嘉尔的皮肤。很烫，被触摸的肩头迅速开始泛红，王嘉尔脸上的汗冒的更多了。段宜恩想起王嘉尔不能吃辣。还真是，不合适啊。段宜恩苦笑，低头看自己已经鼓起来一大坨的地方，犹豫几秒，决定不能对辣椒过敏的人释放信息素。

收回手打算尽快离开客厅，手在半路被王嘉尔拉住了。“帮帮我……好不好？”王嘉尔抬起湿漉漉的眼睛看着段宜恩，那双眼睛很漂亮，而现在里面全部是欲望。

段宜恩没强迫自己忍，他也完全忍不了。

拉过王嘉尔抵在沙发靠背上，低头去咬了一口红红的嘴唇，王嘉尔急切地回应，双手勾住段宜恩的脖子，身体潮乎乎地贴上来，改用已经勃起的阴茎蹭段宜恩的。

两人的嘴唇好半天才分开，段宜恩一路亲吻到王嘉尔的胸前，两人已经脱得只剩内裤了。一只手从内裤上端掏出王嘉尔的阴茎，顶端流出的液体让他手上滑滑的，另一只手在逗弄嘴照顾不到的那颗小樱桃，王嘉尔的乳头实在太粉了，让段宜恩总想起以前吃的樱桃马卡龙。

辣椒味和奶油味混合在一起，奇妙地散发出一种还不错的味道。王嘉尔忍不住打了个喷嚏，一脑门的汗让段宜恩哭笑不得，偏偏身下的人还使劲腻着自己。段宜恩的信息素让王嘉尔的发情更加汹涌，对辣椒的天生敏感使得王嘉尔更加难以忍耐，嘴里只能模糊地念着段宜恩的名字。

手指插在段宜恩的发间，腿大开着，股间冒着水光，后穴一股一股地往外冒出体液，身下的沙发已经被染湿。段宜恩用手指在王嘉尔的后穴周围打圈，沾着他的液体，再抹到大腿上。王嘉尔忍不住地收缩后穴，抬动屁股去蹭段宜恩的手。

两根手指一起插了进去，过分湿滑的后穴紧紧包裹着手指，内壁的温度似乎着了火。段宜恩弯曲手指来回抽插，王嘉尔发出甜腻的呻吟，后穴比刚才收缩的更厉害。

实在迫不及待了，王嘉尔伸手一把握住段宜恩的阴茎，胡乱地要往自己后穴里塞，急得眼泪都出来了。段宜恩亲吻着王嘉尔的眼泪，抽出手指，扶着阴茎一点一点进入了王嘉尔的身体。

太涨了。王嘉尔长舒一口气，终于得到了满足。双腿被架在了段宜恩的肩膀上，段宜恩双手揉捏着王嘉尔肉肉的屁股蛋，用力地抽插。每一下都进的很深，惹来王嘉尔连连娇喘。没过多一会儿，就在前端没有被抚慰的情况下射了出来。

射过精的omega大口喘气，后穴不停的抽插让他没办法正常思考，只能紧紧搂着身上的人交换彼此的唾液。王嘉尔满脸通红，脸上身上全是汗，完全被段宜恩的辣椒味信息素控制，情热一波接着一波，段宜恩的阴茎也进的越来越深。

段宜恩在自己身体里进出了几百下，或者更多，王嘉尔无从分辨，等待他的是第二次强烈的射精感觉，被段宜恩叼着乳头插射，让短暂恢复清明的他有点羞耻。

alpha太过分了，后面太满了，辣椒味太呛人了，王嘉尔想，但是无法抗拒。他简直要爱死这种感觉了。

恍惚间被拉着换了个姿势，王嘉尔背朝段宜恩跪坐在他腿上，后穴再次吞进了粗大的阴茎，段宜恩一点一点亲吻着王嘉尔的肩胛骨，双手拖着他的屁股上下顶弄，王嘉尔浑身一点力气都没有，只能攥住段宜恩的胳膊，随着他上上下下。

这样比刚才进的更深，有几下他能明显感觉到段宜恩的阴茎顶进了生殖腔的入口。他想说不要，不要射进去不要成结，可是他没力气。信息素扰乱了他的判断，让他一瞬间觉得就这样给段宜恩生个孩子似乎也不错。

还好段宜恩有理智，他确实进入了生殖腔，生殖腔比后穴的甬道更紧致更令他疯狂，但是他不能就这样在王嘉尔的身体里成结。终于在冲刺的最后阶段，他把王嘉尔重新压在沙发上，狠狠挺进了几十下，龟头摩擦进入生殖腔又出来，把王嘉尔爽的大声尖叫。

在马上成结的那一刻，段宜恩抽出阴茎，直直地射在王嘉尔的后背，同时咬住王嘉尔后颈的腺体，注入自己的信息素。王嘉尔的生殖腔也涌出了一大摊水，随着阴茎的抽出流到了大腿间。

段宜恩马上抱起王嘉尔在怀里，怀中人眼神迷离满身是汗，靠在段宜恩胸膛喘着气。段宜恩看他一句话都说不出来的样子，冷静了一会儿，收敛了一点自己的信息素，然后抱着王嘉尔去浴室清洗。


End file.
